Building Up
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: 5 years after game events, Shepard's ready to start a family with her wife, specialist Samantha Shepard. Jane plans a surprise that brings gang back together to help her with the project. Shemmie Fluff.


"Jane!"

Shepard grinned, arms opening to greet her old friend who rushed the short few steps to her upon sight of those friendly arms. Shepard caught the smaller woman easily as Tali'Vakarian vas Rannoch wrapped slender arms around her in turn. "Jane," Tali repeated, a rush of excitement coming through her slender, elongated features. "It's so good to see you. I haven't been able to sit still since you radioed in your visit."

Shepard smiled easily in the presence of the quarian, genuine delight flooding her as she pulled back from her longtime friend. "You look good, Tali."

"I could say the same," Tali nodded, two of her three-pronged fingers brushing over Shepard's unblemished cheek. "Is this the work of a certain communications specialist?"

"She'd better be happy," Samantha confirmed, appearing at the top of the ramp from the Normandy. "She made a promise for that." Shepard rushed over to take her arm as Mrs. Samantha Shepard started down, a gesture Samantha rolled her eyes at.

"Samantha," Tali welcomed, just as enthused to—more gingerly, taking from Shepard's words of warning and example— receive the specialist as well, in a hug less tight.

"If it isn't the savior of the galaxy herself, come to grace us here on Rannoch. I hope you didn't bring a fleet of Reapers with you." Shepard's eyes lit at that familiar voice even before they lifted to the man—turian—to which that tone belonged.

"Garrus," Shepard practically glowed, "So pessimistic about my visits,"

"Well, I learned from the best. Realistic, I think you called it."

"I wasn't that bad," to which she received a facial quirk from all present, "Don't say that near our shower," Samantha whispered. "It might attack you."

"I'll take the visual evidence that we're in no immediate threat," Garrus nodded, "Unless Samantha was just in the cabin? You always looked clearer just after those."

Samantha's cheks darkened further, "H-ey! No teasing the pregnant woman. I could have an abrupt mood swing and pistol whip you to death, you know."

Garrus titillated on the brink, not seeming to know a reasonable response.

"Oh, just ignore him, Samantha." Tali waved off, going to her friend's side. "You must tell me how you're doing— how's the baby? Is she healthy? Have there been complications?"

"I'm fine, Tali," Samantha chuckled, "And she's barely old enough to start growing yet, let alone start having problems. I did get morning sickness the other day when…" they started walking back to the town, but Shepard didn't follow.

"I'll be there in a moment, Sammie." Samantha waved off behind her, "Garrus," Shepard called him over, "I need you to check these calibrations for a moment..."

When the two girls were a significant distance away, Garrus exhaled in relief. "You were right, Shepard. She seems unstable."

"Mood swings," Shepard told him seriously, "Worse than PMS. I can never tell when she's serious either."

"That's dangerous, especially considering the human tendency to violence."

Shepard made a face. "We're not all inclined to violence," Shepard waved him further, away from the ship, "Now come here, I have something important to tell you. We can't be overheard. It's too vital to risk a leak."

"I knew you couldn't just be visiting for the sake of company," Garrus sighed.

"Shh," Shepard hushed, bringing him away from the ship, out of EDI's earshot. "Just follow me."

**XXX**

Tali turned to argue Shepard's reasoning, for surely calibrations could wait until later, but Samantha grabbed her wrist and quickly waved off behind her. "Don't call her back!" Samantha hissed vehemently, alarming Tali until her voice settled. "Not yet, please. It's the first time she's taken her eyes off me in days."

Tali's gleaming eyes seemed to brighten. She tilted her slender head inquisitively. "What do you mean?" Blue-green skin gleamed in the setting sunlight, a healthy quarian pallor to behold.

"I mean, I'm only a month pregnant and she's already treating me like I'll break if I step one toe out of her eyesight. Ever since that first bout of morning sickness I experienced the other day, she's been watching me like a hawk, babying my every movement."

"But… " Tali's cross-leafed vynsicles scrunched near the top of her head, the human equivalent of a befuddled brow. "Aren't humans especially vulnerable during pregnancy? I've read that once, I think. It was a book comparing the differing species methods of birth."

"We are," Samantha allowed, "But that's later in the pregnancy. I'm not even showing yet, Tali! If she's already this bad when I'm only a month in…"

"It's not enjoyable?"

"It was," Samantha clarified further, "She's been really sweet about it all, Tali. Taking me to my favorite places, keeping me comfortable, and putting up with all my mood swings I know I've been having… it was perfect. I don't even know what happened; from the moment I've gotten sick—and morning sickness is something completely normal among our king—but from that moment on, I can't barely pee without her checking in on me. And two nights ago, the same day it started happening? She almost didn't have sex with me! And I suspect she's been trying to stop herself the past two days of it too—not that I've let her—but the effort being made is incredibly concerning, considering she practically _lives _off my body and almost has an aneurysm with every menstrual cycle weendure that delays it."

Tali, who'd grown to be quite sociable with Samantha over their sexual and reproductive woes over the past five years, being a couple of the only species who actually wombed babies instead of eggs, blanched at this unexpected tidbit. She didn't have to be Samantha's close friend to know how much Shepard enjoyed physical entanglements with the woman. Any crew member could tell of that, but the fact that Shepard might be trying to wane off sex, which Samantha had more than expressed a mutual content to enjoy…! "She patched through to me and Garrus before you arrived," Tali admitted, wonder growing, "Warning us both how fragile you were from a recent sickness ordeal, and to help you whenever and however we could…"

"See!" Samantha exclaimed, head dropping into her hands in defeat, "She's treating me like a Krogan hatchling still in the egg! Even sex, Tali!"

"Well, calm down, Sam," Tali settled, having read about the emotional fritz of human pregnant women, "Jane would never be able to keep her hands off you, we both know that. I'm sure you could say something to her…"

"You're right," Samantha pacified, struggling to settle. She ran a hand through her hair, stress emanating in radiance. "I… should be able to talk sense to her in that. But the watchfulness, Tali: it has to stop. I can't go on being treated like a rosebud."

"Do you want me to say something?" Tali asked, a little tentative. Much as Samantha's frustrations and mood were to be wary of in the usually sunny-dispositioned specialist, taking on the overprotective galaxy-saving soldier to loosen up was like facing the Geth in war all over again.

"Would you?" Samantha's sweet-tinged accent filled with hope. "She needs to hear it from someone else sensible, I think. It should help if someone else notices it too; she won't listen when I try to say it."

"I can try," Tali offered, not wanting to promise anything yet. Samantha's arms wrapped around her before she knew they'd stopped moving.

"You're the best, Tali."

**XXX**

"A galactic concern that's brought you from across the traverse to Rannoch to only pay a visit? Nothing's wrong with Sam, is it?" Garrus shook his head, "Come on, Shepard. I know you better than that. What's going on out there?"

"Well," Shepard allowed that, Garrus knew her better. "I need your help, Garrus. Or I'm hoping for it, anyway."

"Is it the wife? Marriage?"

Shepard shook her head. "Both okay."

"Phew." Garrus paused. "The galaxy's falling to pieces again?"

"Something like that."

Garrus let out a low groan. "Just when you think you've established galactic peace. It's only been five years, Shepard. Have the Krogan taken over already? Wrex'll have a fit if you suggest another genophage."

"It's nothing like that," Shepard waved off, "More unconventional,"

"The council?" Garrus guessed, "Has your Spectre status been revoked again? You'd think they'd be a little less spastic with the savior of the galaxy's status."

"No, it's not that," Shepard dismissed, "It's— "

"I won't be your diplomatic primarch, either, Shepard. I have a new home now. With Tali. Which would make a terrible representative for the turian race and- "

"I'm not here for that," Shepard interrupted, shushing him. "Now be quiet a moment."

"Commander," Garrus slipped, provoking a familiar quirk at the very corners of Shepard's lips. _Ut oh. _He'd seen that look before. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I'm getting old, Garrus."

"You don't look a day over thirty-five. If you're worried though, I'm sure Miranda could manage some touch ups. Get rid of those hard lines near your eyes."

"Shut up," Shepard grinned, his humor infectious. "I can still kick your ass if the inclination hits."

Garrus chuckled, "So if you're not here to disrupt the peaceful flow of our re-established lives, what's brought you, Shepard?"

"Five years ago, I made a promise." Shepard explained finally, a fair enough distance from EDI's ears on ship. "To a lady friend,"

"Ut ohh," Garrus joked, "Does Samantha know you're plotting?"

"She doesn't, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Garrus nodded, "So? Solving the intergalactic quandary of quantum entangled communications, are we? Spreading the message to all? If you and your ship are a vision, I'd like to congratulate this success."

Shepard ignored him, though Garrus could see her humor in the edges of that smile. It was good to see Shepard smiling again, so free of restriction. "I want to build a house." Shepard finally admitted, "A mansion. In London, I think. I want to make it mine and Sammie's new home for our family."

Garrus' mandibles quivered once, tiny pupils flitting over her face. Shepard waited.

Garrus' mandibles aired again, then fell without a word.

"What?"

Garrus' features creased, edge of his jaw opening for what passed as a turian smile. "You crossed the traverse through restricted air traffic in a time of overflooded Rannoch commerce to prod me into helping you build a house."

"I want it to be good, okay?"

Garrus chuckled, "So turn first to your calibrations specialist?"

"Well it has to be protected," Shepard argued logically.

Garrus shook his head. "I should expect no less from you, Shepard."

"So…" Shepard prodded, "You're on board?"

"You're an excellent soldier, Shepard, but I fear when it comes to building a house, you'll need all the help you can get. Not just me—I hope you're planning. This task is way outside your scope of abilities."

"I know," Shepard agreed, "I thought I'd make a few stops, actually. Gather my troops."

"That's a good idea," Garrus agreed. "Tali would enjoy catching up too."

"Can her immunities handle other planets?" Shepard asked, wishing Tali's company as well.

"The Geth have been simulating viruses to their systems for years now, but the quarians aren't as adapted everywhere still. She'll have to suit up. Just like old times, Shepard?"

Shepard took his offered, three pronged hand and shared a bro-hug-pat. "Welcome back aboard the Normandy, Garrus."

**XXX**

"How's it feel being back in a suit, Tali?"

"It's not so bad," Tali answered truthfully, "We still use our suits whenever we go off-planet. The Geth have forwarded our immune systems tremendously, but only fellow pilgrims who travel with a Geth get the full range of simulated viruses, based on the atmospheric measurements they can take. I'm strong enough to remove my suit here on the Normandy now, without getting sick, for example."

"Really?" Shepard paused, "Why don't you then?"

Tali shrugged, "It's a bit of a habit, I suppose. quarians usually suit up anytime before going off-planet and are accompanied by the Geth, who monitor air and disease levels. We take off our suits—eventually. It's just not so bad anymore, when we know that we _can _breathe real air at practically any time now. We're beginning to see more benefits of our suits—and the Geth have only been helping that with modifications. My induction port, for example: it's been modified to allow fluid and solid transport that will directly link to my openings, allowing passport between two lifeforms."

"So for sex," Shepard clarified. "with the suit."

Tali fumbled. "N- No! Jane! I mean— it's primary source is for transfers from the Geth or simulations, not— "

"But it can be used for sex," Shepard drew out, confirmed as Tali flustered over it. "I can see you blushing again, Tali."

"I— it's not the same conventional way two quarians could… Garrus is equipped differently, it's not like… the human or quarian type of penetration when we…" Tali flustered, making Shepard chuckle. "Turians have… a hatch. In the middle of their chests, a sort of three-spiked triangular opening where gestati— "

"Whoa, whoa, Tali." Shepard held up her hands, "Don't ruin my view of Garrus now."

"It's not terrible!" Tali rushed to claim, "Although… quarian females are equipped more like humans than most, except lower a little. But when we first tried to mate, sex to sex… —turian exoskeletons are very hard and sharp, like knives that— "

Shepard moaned, "I can't hear this."

"It was quite painful… " Tali confirmed, "The ripping… " She shuddered. "But we've gotten better now!" Tali went on, "The quarian tongue is tougher than our mating zones, sort of like your lizard animals? But longer and thicker. Long enough to dip into and circle where he juts in the crevasse. As long as I avoid the sharp edges, when he inseminates, it gushes within the cavity to— "

"For the love of all my future sex escapades, Tali! Stop!" Shepard groaned. "I'm begging you."

"Yes, well… " Maybe she could discuss it up with Samantha. "How's Samantha's pregnancy?"

"By comparison or in general?" Shepard shuddered, then focused on the image of Samantha for comfort. "Sammie's been doing great. Been enjoying it fine, until her first bout of morning sickness the other day. That hit her hard; I've been trying to make it easier on her since. Looked up a few recipes that are said to calm it down, and I'm trying to keep her from having to do too much too. I saw somewhere that the first few instances are the roughest and can be settled by taking it a little easier. So I've been doing those and she hasn't gotten sick since. I'm trying to keep it up, take extra care of her, you know? I'm going to be pretty busy with the house and won't get as much time with her, so for a little while, I want to be there for her. Make sure she doesn't have to endure that again."

Tali crushed, Samantha's objection dying in her slender throat. "But that's… so sweet."

"Shh," Shepard quieted, "Don't ruin my reputation now." Shepard shook her head, breaking from the rail in front of the engine. "Now, was there something you wanted to talk about, or was it just to blind me witless when it comes to Garrus?"

Tali opened her mouth, then bit back Samantha's complaint, unable to voice it. She was glad Shepard couldn't fully see through her mask. "Just wanted to scare you, Jane."

"Well, mission accomplished." Shepard congratulated, stepping back from the rail. "I'll let you study up the Normandy's upgrades, Tali."

"Thanks, Jane…"

Shepard started to depart, then paused to glance back. "And Tali?" Tali looked up, "Sammie's loves talking about the pregnancy. I'm sure she'd enjoy more of that with you."

Tali smiled behind the mask. "See you later, Jane."

**XXX**

"EDI, where's Sammie on the ship?" Shepard asked from the elevator, pausing before the punch.

"Samantha has asked me not to reveal her current location, Jane," EDI offered, going on before Shepard could object. "However, I detect a slight increase in thermal body temperature and a 18.2 percent loss of focus, with a sharp 48.4 percent spike in restlessness. In addition, she has removed her top layer of clothes. These signs have suggested a desire for your presence in the past. I suspect a confusing human principle is at play, in which the direct request contradicts what the human actually desires. What is the logic behind such a request, Jane?"

The elevator beeped and began to move of its own accord. Shepard grinned, leaning back against the wall as the elevator took her to the top floor. "It's complicated, EDI. Apply it along the lines of your 'playing hard to get' understanding."

"I shall. If you have time later, Jane, I would like to inquire further."

"Sure, EDI." The elevator doors slid open.

"Very well," EDI processed, "There is an 88.4 chance that this encounter will result in sexual intercourse. Darkening visual scanners to your room, Jane."

"EDI!" Samantha groaned, curling in her bra and panties in the middle of the bed, "Go awayyy,"

Shepard joined her instead. Samantha squeezed her eyes shut tight at the mattress' shift and didn't open them when Shepard's fingers touched base with her cheek. "It's your fault," Samantha blamed. "You're the one always grabbing me in the stairwell and forcing EDI to lock down the elevator. You've conditioned me for this." She shifted on the bed, drawing closer as her leg wrapped over Shepard's. "I don't need to be waited on hand and foot, you know. There's no need for it all to be so damn convenient. And then you show up like you always do, right there and willing." Samantha's right hand lifted, tangling in Shepard's hair. She tilted Shepard's head up to look her in the eyes, which blazed in passion. "Stop looking at my tits when I'm talking to you."

"I wasn— "

"Shut up," Samantha kissed her, mouth wrestling for a fight where Shepard readily answered. Samantha fought her for possession, but Shepard was no easy foe. The touch to her chest caught her off guard, for Samantha had forgotten how little she wore already. With her slight inhale, Shepard dominated, pushing back Samantha's raised shoulder to the bed, she topped, kisses dropping from their met mouths to Samantha's chin, then neck. Samantha inhaled again, more overwhelmed this time. Shepard squeezed her breast through the thin material of a lacy bra. Samantha closed her eyes as the sucking began on her neck, fingers already loose at her skull. "Ohh… " Samantha breathed, "That's…. God. You're… "

Samantha's eyes snapped open. "Hey, wait— " Shepard pinched her through the lace, reducing her to shudders. Samantha dropped her hands to Shepard's shoulders, desperately trying to catch a grip. "Jane!" With a great summoning of will— and a healthy exertion of strength too— Samantha pulled Shepard back from her neck just long enough to separate. "Stop that," Samantha frowned, brow furrowing deeply. "I'm trying to talk to you." Shepard squeezed her palmed-breast once, nearly crumbling Samantha's resolve with her frustrating stimulation. Shepard used the obvious effects to lower herself on Samantha once more, breathing hotly into her ear.

"What about?" Samantha's heart picked up just knowing her weight. With that seductive tone coaxing through her, heavy on her, frustratingly clothed while she, so wet. Samantha struggled to focus, her desire to strip Shepard bare only growing.

"You… " Samantha breathed hard, "You've been too nice to me."

"Have I?" Shepard purred, driving Sammie to the edge. "I should rectify."

"Yes," Samantha swallowed, eyes caught by that neck, which flexed before her lavishly. So perfectly feminine, lickable, and— "Eii!"

Sammie squeaked, eyes squeezing shut. Shepard's practiced fingers probing the sensitive flesh under her bra, pebbling her with barely a grazing. "You… " Samantha nearly went cross eyed as Shepard's other hand joined the fun, sneaking up under her free breast to toy. "You're treating me too much!"

Shepard smiled over her ear and kissed her, lips lingering before she licked, sending Sammie squirming. Shepard suckled her bottom lobe, thumbs massaging Sammie's peaks under a pushed-up bra. It was all Sammie could do not to melt into the mattress. Shepard traveled from her lobe, dragging along the jutting ledge of her cheek, leaving kisses in her wake. By the time she reached her jaw, Sammie snapped. Pulling Shepard up as best she could, she kissed her wife, mouths meshing in a frenzy that Shepard rose of direct. A _click _later, Sammie's bra snapped from the front. Too involved to care, Samantha willingly lifted with Shepard's guidance, refusing to separate as Shepard, skillfully blind, removed the garment and tossed it off to the side.

Samantha glued herself to Shepard then, unwilling to part as she pawed at the hem of her wife's hoodie and despaired. _2 layers_. She'd never get them both before Shepard took her to the skies. Not without help anyway, though Shepard's hands on her body proved too incredibly shameful to distract. Samantha's breasts ached under the treatment, but Shepard wasn't done. Not by a longshot. Samantha whimpered with the absence of her lips, stiffening taut seconds later as that warmth covered her overwhelmed breast.

"Jane," Samantha squeaked, so bodily taken. She gasped for breath, so short of it where Shepard calmly milked her clean. Samantha squirmed under her, held at the hips by two strong, massaging hands while a talented warmth suckled her. Samantha strained, back arching along those practiced hands as Shepard traced the smooth skin up, which pressed into her clothes, clothes Samantha desperately wanted removed to feel her woman, but was utterly unable to voice. "Don't stop."

Shepard parted from her wetted breast to gaze up Sammie's beautifully arched front, eyes hooded with desire. Samantha panted, pushing at her weakly with all her strength. "I won't." Shepard followed the attempted direction to Sammie's other breast, renewing the lavishing treatment her lover quivered for and deserved. Trembling in her power, Shepard lowered her hands to Sammie's slim hips and pushed down the obstructing garment there a foot. Sammie quaked.

"Jane," Catching her hardened peak between her teeth, Shepard gently applied pressure, lapping at the edges with her tongue to keep her comfortable. Shepard squeezed the other nipple between two fingers. "Jane!" Samantha cried out, near tears in bliss. "Oh, God," Sammie moaned, unable to contain herself. Gradually, Shepard increased the pressure, easing her free hand between Sammie's clenched thighs.

The first stroke had her seizing. Bodily, Samantha met those probing fingers before Shepard had even dipped inside. Shepard smiled at the first thrust, eyes lifting from Samantha's breast to stare up the girl's body, where she Samantha panted, glistening sweat proof of her ecstasy. Samantha's thighs clenched around her hand. "Please!" Shepard plunged, causing a jerk so intense, Shepard's bite pulled free— to Samantha's encouraged scream, who thrust without waiting, impatient. "Jane," Shepard could feel her tight around her fingers, clenched so hard, she nearly burst.

Abandoning her original spot on Sammie's breasts, Shepard lifted to bite Sammie's shoulder with an inward withdrawal and jerk to her core. Sammie screamed, clutching at Shepard's back in a full pull onto her. Shepard felt nails through her layers and smiled, eyes lifting beyond her chin to the squirming, orgasmic bliss playing across her features. She kissed Samantha's chin in her high, savoring the taut perfection under her.

Shepard hugged her wife, resting her cheek on Sammie's heaving bosom. _Thurump thurump thurump, _Shepard smiled, kissing the spot where the loudest beat emitted. Sammie's fingers loosened only slightly, grip around Shepard resilient.

"I'm never…" Samantha breathed, still ragged. "Getting tired of that."

Shepard smiled, the clipped British twinge flavoring her words made Sammie home to her. "Oh?" Shepard smiled, felt on her breast, "I'm interested in testing that theory, Mrs. Shepard."

Samantha exhaled, dimples creasing the corners of her mouth. "I'm sure you are," Pleasure-dizzy eyes delighted to the sight of Shepard on her breast.

"Is that an invitation?" Shepard twiddled her fingers, which Samantha realized were still inside her.

"Hey," Samantha grabbed her wrist, tugging those little devils free. "Don't make me punish you in abstinence."

"I thought you just tried that."

"Oh, aren't you haughty?" Samantha huffed, tugging her woman up so Shepard was eyelevel with her on the pillow at her side. "One bout of incredible sex and you think you're irresistible."

"Incredible sex that you couldn't resist," Shepard reminded.

Sammie huffed. "I could leave, you know!"

"Says my wife of three years." Shepard wrapped a covered arm around Samantha's middle, glistening forefingers touching her woman's back, pulling closer. "You lack credentials, Sammie."

Samantha's brow furrowed, lip drawing up to a downward-turned pout. "I could say no."

"I'm glad you don't," Shepard coaxed, genuine feeling flooding her voice. She lifted a finger of her hand between them and caressed Sammie's cheek, grazing the pad across the smooth skin. "I'd be very frustrated and lonely if you were capable of that." Shepard's finger ran over her lip. Samantha's eyes shone.

"Verry frustrated," Samantha confirmed, taking the tip of Shepard's finger between her teeth. She flicked the digit with her tongue, drawing Shepard's eyes. "I hesitate to imagine the state of the galaxy if I hadn't been here to ride out your every stressor."

"Yeah," Shepard's hooded eyes remained caught on that wet, licked finger, which Sammie now graciously closed her lips over to suckle. "Wouldn't have been here… if not… " Samantha gave a particularly satisfying suckle, inadvertently stroking Shepard with heat. Shepard growled lowly, dragging Sammie closer, who smiled, eyes gleaming with renewed lust, which proved too powerful for Shepard to resist. Pulling her captive free, Shepard kissed her, bodily pressed to Samantha on her side.

Shepard deepened the kiss, provoking a soft moan from Sammie, who eagerly allowed it as Shepard nibbled her bottom lip. Samantha encouraged her, huddling closer. She tried to push her leg up over Shepard's, then cursed both her panties and Shepard's jeans which obstructed her path. Shepard's tongue poked at her lips. "Wait," Samantha's protest drowned in a groan as that tongue entered her mouth, swallowing complaint in the exchange of salvia that momentarily blanked Sammie's mind. "Jannne," Sammie groaned, half forgetting what she'd want to stop this for.

Shepard pulled back a fraction, hand cupping her cheek. The gentle scrape on her leg reminded her. "Pants," Sammie remembered, blinking away the desire to grab Shepard and kiss her blue. "Why're you always wearing the pants?" She fiddled with Shepard's hoodie zipper to distract her from her urges.

Shepard grinned ruefully. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Shut up." Samantha pulled her hoodie free, eyes dashing down. "Take off your shirt." Sammie started for her zipper.

"Attempt two?" Shepard chuckled and obeyed, stripping off her second shirt as Sammie wrestled with her belt while tossing off her own panties. Shepard was topless by the time Sammie got it, jeans and panties dragged halfway down her legs. When she reached her feet, she pulled both pieces off at once and discarded them, looking up at her newly naked wife in silent excitement, eyes drinking in the view she'd never once tire of.

Shepard grinned and held out her arms, which Sammie eagerly jumped into, mouths colliding in a spree. Shepard's arms wrapped about her, then dropped, moving down to cup her ass and squeeze. Samantha purred, legs tangling between Shepard's in preparation to drag them both together, but before she could even do that, Shepard's thigh popped out of nowhere and scraped between her legs. Samantha's breath caught with a hitch. Hands around her ass dragged Sammie back, grinding a hard knee to her sensitive core.

"Ohhh," Sammie shuddered. She slid down that thigh, quivering with pleasure. Eyes fluttering, she caught her enchanted wife's smile as her back flexed, lifting slightly as strong hands on her hips pushed Sammie back up to drag again. She reclined with Sammie's decline, powerful grip pressuring her down to experience every scrape of indulgence she could give. With the third push back up, Sammie closed her eyes. It took another ride down, sex slick with the trail of her heat on Shepard's thigh, to realize what'd happened. "Dammit," Sammie opened a peeved eye to glare at her amused wife. "It's supposed to be your turn."

Shepard only chuckled. Sammie quivered, friction burning lust between her thighs on that beautifully agonizing ride down, where she unexpectedly met Shepard's lips in fury, her athletic woman easily bracing her body crunched. She parted to kiss Sammie on the cheek, lips trailing over her skin "I don't mind." She flexed her thigh under Sammie, enjoying her partner's shudders at the slightest change.

Sammie cupped her between the legs while she still was able, longest fingers delving between her folds. Shepard was molten. "You're so wet," Sammie accused, squeezing her thighs around Shepard's to lock down her position so Shepard couldn't slide her back again. Sammie wriggled inside her, fast to finding Shepard's sweet spots. "Sadist."

Shepard _mmm_'d, kissing her cheek again. "Maybe a little," Samantha found a tender spot and squeezed her between two fingers. Shepard smiled, finding her mouth again. "Just for you."

"God," Sammie whimpered, struggling to push Shepard back to the pillow as the woman's wicked tongue encompassed hers. Samantha moaned, barely successful in getting Shepard down while she picked up a pace within her. Shepard's fingers traced the crevasse of her ass and squeezed with every enjoyable clench.

Sammie made love to her, groaning when Shepard thrust once, which put her hips into direct contact with her sex. Seeing she enjoyed that, Shepard bodily took that up with her pace, shoving Sammie down by the ass and raising to grind her with every opportunity that had her girl shaking. Sammie wasn't sure she'd last at this rate, but determination spurred, driving her to pump harder, faster, until Shepard was mewling with her, lust dripping to smear across each other's bodies. On breaking edge herself, Shepard gripped Sammie bodily and slammed her back to her hips, clenching so hard over her fingers, Sammie burst out in screaming, trembling with the orgasm that pitched them both over the precipice into the blinding oblivion of bliss.

Shepard clung to her, buried in her ecstasy, but with desire to know Sammie's every shiver in her paradise. Sweat drenched and sticky, preferring no alternative, Shepard blindly pressed her lips to Sammie's flesh, inhaling the sweet scent of her love that only sharpened her orgasm. Squirming in the pleasure that still flushed through her veins, Shepard squeezed Sammie as hard as she could in her contentment-weakened state.

"Whoa," Sammie breathed, barely able to speak through a throat so raw. "Was that… as good for you… as it was for me?"

"Better," Shepard exhaled, short of breath herself.

"Sadist," Sammie accused again exhaustedly. "You're such a brute." She quieted, resting, sweaty cheek warming Shepard's shoulder. Shepard squeezed her bare shoulder, bowing to kiss the top of her head.

"You like it."

"I do," Sammie confessed, exhaling heavily, "That works well, considering…"

Shepard closed her eyes contentedly. "How's Little Sammie? Did she get bumped around?"

"Not that we're calling her that, because we're not," Sammie preambled, "But she's good. Happy for mommy. She likes it when Jane-mommy quenches her mother's needs." Sammie's eyes popped then as her brow darkened. "Except not incestuous like that sounded. Because our girl isn't going to know or be watching when we're having sex, other than the time that she's in me right now… " Sammie's eyes floated up to Shepard, who smiled broadly, eyes still closed. Sammie hit her shoulder lightly. "Stop that."

"You said it."

"Your mind went there first, pervert."

"My mind didn't go there at all."

Sammie _hmph_ed, heart only just starting to slow. Shepard's hand dropped from her shoulder to her belly where no evidence yet showed. She traced Sammie's stomach fondly, gentle. "You sure she's okay?"

"Don't go shy on me now," Shepard kept rubbing her. Samantha sighed. "There are books on it— that healthy sex is good for the baby. Why else would pregnancy spike a girl's sex drive?"

Shepard's features softened, amused. "Is that what we have? Healthy sex?"

"Well, it keeps _me _fit. And you're there doing crunches, so… I guess we better continue it through the pregnancy. Even when I'm fat."

"Now you're scheming."

"Am not." Samantha denied, then paused. "It won't be as flexible…"

"Find me that book," Shepard told her, "If it's good for the pregnancy, I'll have sex with you. No matter how fat you are."

"Like you could resist anyway," Sammie shot back, though inwardly relieved to hear it. She hoped Shepard really would still find her attractive.

"My haughty girl," Shepard stroked her, "Don't make me spank you in front of Little Sammie now."

"A fine example you've already set." Samantha pointed out, then shifted to avoid attention to the—

"You're a dirty girl." Shepard saw right through her, leg lifting to part Sammie's again. She gave her ass a little pat, to which Sammie buried her face from. Shepard could feel gentle heat warm her shoulder. She chuckled. "Kinky hormones?"

"They're probably from you."

Shepard chuckled. "I don't think it works that way." She gripped Samantha's ass again and gently squeezed, massaging her fingers over the light-coffee globe. "Does my wife want?"

Samantha nuzzled her shoulder, face still hidden. "She wants."

Shepard smiled broadly, picking Samantha up with her to turn her around and press her woman to the sheets once more. "Then my wife gets."

And she did it all again. Samantha moaned.


End file.
